Tiny Cat People (game)
Tiny Cat People, often abbreviated to just TCP, is a strange, sandbox-like game focused on the creation of and interaction with the creatures of the same name. The game was created and is still maintained by the high god Wax. Originally, it made the game as a way for the gods of Taverne to experiment with different methods of creation and leadership-- essentially, as a sort of divine training tool. If a god led their people well (represented in-game as their team of TCPs) and achieved victory, they would be rewarded. There are two versions of the game in-universe, one played by the gods on personal devices, and another played by mortals at TCP cabinets at special arcades. All copies of the game are distributed by Wax, and it is believed that it has rather peculiar and horrifying anti-piracy measures to keep bootlegs from running out of control. Sessions An individual game of TCP is known as a session. Each session of TCP will always have different individual TCPs in them, but different sessions can share similar or the same group of players. Known TCP Sessions * Session 1 * Tumblr Session * Void Session * OmegaUpdate Session * Frog-Crimes Session * Furvilla Session * Independent * Fairy Tale Session ** A game mentioned by Eastwood; involved a fairy-tale themed team of TCPs achieving a conquest victory. * Friendship Session ** A game mentioned by Eastwood; involved a team of creature TCPs achieving a diplomatic victory. Mechanics All players are spawned in the VOID, a blank white void from which all things in the game are created from and placed in. The VOID is also the medium through which players interact with their TCPs. Once in the game they are directed to spawn their first TCP by presenting the VOID with any noun. After creating and naming their TCP, the players are then given a note which details the basic moves of the game. TCP also lets new players get a head-start by allowing them to create the first TCP of the game, as well as the basic landmasses of the session. Returning players can only make a single TCP until the new player has filled their personal TCP limit. If there are no new players in the game, then all players are allowed full creation ability immediately. Basic Moves Give Any item, creature, or thing can be created by the VOID and given to the readers' TCP(s) as a gift. Sharing gifts makes the kitties happy. Create The VOID can create landmasses, objects, creatures, and such in order to populate the realm where the readers' TCPs live. Name Before the VOID can interact with the kitties, the TCPs must be named. Names make TCPs unique and special. TCPs seem to like two-syllable names the best. Teach TCPs are created knowing functionally nothing. The VOID can opt to teach its TCPs any skill or concept it can conceive of. Check Checking a TCP allows the VOID to view its TCP's stats, including the TCP's: name, type, current health, pronouns, outfit, and inventory. Spawn Spawning is the specific command that will allow the VOID to create a new TCP. Spawning will only work if the TCP limit isn't full, but the maximum amount a single player can spawn is 5. Kill TCPs are functionally immortal, and thus do not require food, sleep, water, or air, and are capable of losing all of their health and suffering tremendous bodily harm without dying. The only way for a TCP to die is for the player who created them to issue the Kill command. The Kill command will always kill the targeted TCP, regardless of the targeted TCP's current health, buffs, or armour. The Kill command is sometimes necessary in order to help keep things friendly among the kitties. Teams Players must lead their team of TCPs to victory, but players can also band together to form alliances. Win Condition TCP sessions have three win states: Diplomacy (Peaceful Victory), Conquest (Aggressive Victory), and Survival (Mixed Victory). Diplomacy For a diplomatic/peaceful victory, all players (and possible all of their TCP as well) must agree to an alliance. Conquest For a conquest/aggressive victory, a player must destroy every last TCP on every other opposing team. The player with the last surviving TCP(s) wins. Survival For a survival/mixed victory, players must make alliances. The alliance with the last surviving TCP(s) wins. Fail States There are various ways to lose a session of TCP. Most commonly is that a player loses all of the TCP on their team by using the Kill command on all of them, but a layer having all of the TCP on their team go rogue may also be a possibility. It is also possible for a session to turn into a stalemate if a player does not fill up their team's TCP limit. Prizes Achieving victory in a TCP session grants the winners benefits that they can utilize outside of the game. All victorious players will gain some power as a god, non-physical deities will be given the option to manifest physically outside of the TCP Realm on Morbit, and all victorious players will be allowed to bring their surviving TCPs from the TCP Realm into Morbit. TCPs brought to Morbit in this manner are known as Divine TCPs, and are considered to be distinct from typical Morbitian TCPs.